


Kick Ass Daph

by sportarobbiephan



Category: What's New Scooby-Doo? (Cartoon)
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s01e04 Big Scare in the Big Easy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-30 11:10:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20446190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sportarobbiephan/pseuds/sportarobbiephan
Summary: Daphne reflects on getting kidnapped





	Kick Ass Daph

Daphne keeps getting kidnapped, and she hates it. It bamboozles her every time how the crook manages to nab her. She’s an expert in martial arts. She exceeds in most sports, and she’s very tactical. She teeters on either edge of the chair she’s strapped in – trying to crash in a way to make it snap. The others in the gang treat her like a kid or a stereotypical dumb blonde.

_Krrrrrctch!_

She knocks herself to the ground floor and the chair’s back snaps to pieces. She instantly frees herself and then goes to look for a way out. While she loves and trusts the gang, she dislikes needing to rely on them during the cases. They’re in Louisiana now, and she’s been holed away by a Civil War ghost. A _ghost_ of all things.

Of course, while she believes in the paranormal, she’s highly doubtful that her kidnapper is one of them. Just as she’s managed to find a jimmy to break the lock off the door, it opens from the outside. Velma and Shaggy are on the other side, having coincidentally found the correct old key to let her out. Instead of feeling grateful, she’s only more insecure. She swallows it with her pride and joins them to meet with Fred and set a trap.


End file.
